Regen (status)
Regen (abbreviation of regeneration) is a recurring positive status effect in the , introduced in . Its icon is a green cross. It heals a portion of target's HP each turn; exact formula depends on the game. Additional application of Regen will increase the duration of the ailment, but does not affect the strength of the heal. Like most status effects, it vanishes after the battle (in EBF3 and onwards) / upon reaching a checkpoint (in EBF2), when inflicted by , upon death (except if with , unless in EBF2), or after a number of turns. Alternatively, a damage-over-time effect like can offset the HP gain. Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Regen takes the effect during the foes-to-players turn transition, before Poison. The strength of the heal is calculated by: 17 * Natalie's base Magic Attack, with the stat specified as shown in the Help menu. Regen is available to players through the following skills and equipment: * Slime Bunny (summon) — 100% chance to set Regen length to 10 turns for both players. * Mystery Potion's good statuses variant (20%) — 100% chance to set Regen length to 5 turns for one player. As it doesn't stack, it can potentially be harmful if Slime Bunny is summoned often. Skill bonuses related to Regen: * Bunny! for Natalie — Boosts Regen's heal by 50%. * Bunny!!! for Natalie — Grants 20% chance to summon Slime Bunny after foes' turn, with the status taking effect right after. Assuming all of Natalie's stat points went into Magic Attack (+50), as well as Mighty Mage (+4), Wizardry (+9) and Bunny! (1.5x) skill bonuses were taken, Regen's heal maxes at round(17 * 1.5 * (100 + 50 + 4 + 9)) = 4157 HP per turn, +0-10% due to randomization. No foes utilize Regen yet. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Regen takes the effect during the foes-to-players turn transition, before Poison. The strength of the heal is calculated by... * For players: Natalie's Magic Attack not affected by buffs, equipment and permanent stat food * current power of the Regen skill / 2, with 10% randomness factor. The first part is calculated by round(6 * 1.13 ^ level). At level 30 and with the skill maxed, it would heal for 5850 HP, ±5%. Doesn't heal if the skill isn't learned. * For foes: round(level ^ 3 / 6), not randomized. At level 30, it would heal for 4500 HP. Additionally, the status is capped at 5x length on players, but isn't limited on foes. Regen is available to players through the following skills and equipment: * Regen — 100% chance, 5x length, targets all players. Can be randomly summoned by level 5 Whitemage Dress after foes' turn, with the status taking effect right after. Enemy abilities that utilize Regen: * Czars' buff — 100% chance, 3x length, targets all foes. * Holy Eye's heal — 100% chance, 2x length, targets all foes. * Holy Rune's heal — 100% chance, 3x length, targets all foes. * Akron's unused heal (only in submerged form) — 100% chance, 3x length, targets all foes. * Megalixir, used by Ancient Monolith, Light Clay and Rune Claw (only in Holy mode), was supposed to apply 3x Regen alongside the heal, but it doesn't because of incorrect syntax used to get foe slots to target the status at. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Regen takes effect at the beginning of the affected's side's turn. The strength of the heal is calculated by MaxHP * Hit2HP / 150, with a random factor of 10%. Most entities (including the players) have Hit2HP at 50, resulting in roughly 1/3 of their maximum health recovered per turn; several foes, usually bosses and massive enemies, have a lower Hit2HP value and thus will have lower HP percentage recovery per turn. See the Hit2HP article for a list of everyone's Hit2HP and resulting heal strength. Regen is available to players through the following skills and equipment: * Slime Bunny (summon) — 100% chance, 5x length, targets all players. * Alchemy Set (staff) may inflict the status on the user — up to 50% chance and 2x length. * Green Cross (flair) may inflict the status on the user — up to 30% chance and 2x length. Enemy abilities that utilize Regen: * Beach Crab's shell visit on Hard/Epic — 100% chance, 3x length, targets self. * Dark Anna's Mother Earth — 100% chance, 2x length, targets all foes. * Rafflesia's photosynthesis on Hard/Epic — 100% chance, 2x length, targets all foes. * Gold Dragon's self-heal — 100% chance, 3x length. * Lightning Sprite's defensive self-buff — 100% chance, 5x length. * White Clay's buff — 100% chance, 5x length, targets all foes. * On Hard/Epic, Spirit and White Clay come into the battle with 5x Regen on self. Category:Status Effects Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4